Réflexions nocturnes
by cleoboune
Summary: Petit OS qui se passe après le 3x22. Paige est seule chez elle et repense aux derniers événements.


**Salut à tous!**

 **Après cet épisode 3x22 j'ai un petit coup de mou... les deux dernières minutes étaient dur à voir pour une inconditionnelle de Waige comme moi! J'ai eu besoin d'écrire et voilà ce qui en est sortit!**

 **Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

 _« Erwin Schrödinger a raconté une histoire a propos de son amour pour sa femme. L'amour n'avait aucun sens scientifique pour lui, il ne pouvait expliquer le lien qui les unissait. Mais il a dit que lorsqu'ils se regardaient dans le fond des yeux, leurs consciences devaient être mathématiquement identiques parce que c'est à ces instants que l'amour prenait tout son sens pour lui: quand il la regardait dans les yeux. »_

Paige ressassait les paroles de Walter depuis près de deux heures en se tournant et retournant dans son grand lit froid.

Comment ce crétin pouvait à la fois parler ainsi et la virer la semaine d'après ? Oh bien sûr, monsieur lui avait trouvé un autre boulot, mais Paige ne décolérait pas. Elle avait baissé sa garde en sa présence, elle l'avait laissé l'approcher à nouveau et pourquoi ? Pour qu'il la rejette à nouveau ?

Bien sûr qu'elle avait mal réagit ! Comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ? Il n'était pas question qu'elle accepte ce boulot chez Richard Elia. Il n'était pas question qu'elle revoit Walter. A part lors du mariage, mais passé cet événement, elle considérait sérieusement l'option 'déménagement'. Le plus loin possible.

Et puis elle pensa à Ralph.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas l'éloigner de ses mentors. Elle allait seulement devoir trouver une solution pour qu'il aille au garage seul. Elle ne pouvait pas remettre les pieds là-bas. Elle ne pouvait pas le revoir.

Et pourtant...

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle alluma la lumière et, sans se regarder dans le miroir, ouvrit le robinet et se mouilla le visage. Elle ne se sécha pas, profitant de la fraîcheur apportée par l'eau sur son visage et les gouttes qui coulaient le long de son cou.

Elle finit par relever la tête et regarda son reflet. Ce n'était pas vraiment beau à voir. Elle avait une tête affreuse, ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et la colère étaient entourés de cernes qui commençaient à violacer.

Elle relâcha un énorme soupir et pensa une nouvelle fois à son fils. Ralph avait été impressionnant aujourd'hui. Bien plus qu'un garçon de treize ans ne devrait. Et Ralph avait raison. Walter avait cru Paige durant son hypoxie car elle n'avait pas mentis. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait. Depuis si longtemps. Elle ne savait même pas dire depuis quand exactement. Quelque part entre leur rencontre et leur premier baiser.

Elle s'agrippa aux rebords du lavabo, soudainement prise d'un vertige. Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle prenait de petites inspirations et expirait longuement afin de se calmer. Toutes ses réflexions et émotions qui lui polluaient la tête commençaient à avoir raison de sa santé physique.

Quand elle fut un peu plus calme, elle retourna se coucher. Elle s'emmitoufla sous la couette en position fœtale, une main sous la tête et elle ferma les yeux.

Le visage de Walter lui souriant s'imposa devant elle. Elle ne voulait plus lutter.

 _« Oui je t'aime._

 _Oui je te l'ai caché._

 _Oui, je t'ai menti._

 _Oui je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi._

 _Oui tu as réagi de la seule manière que tu connais._

 _Mais..._

 _Non je n'abandonnerais pas._

 _Non je ne te laisserais pas m'écarter de ta vie._

 _Non tu n'as pas le choix Walter._

 _Je suis là et je vais rester. Je vais me battre pour toi cette fois. »_

Paige se répéta ses faits plusieurs fois et cette litanie la rassura. Bien sûr sa colère ne s'évapora pas et elle en voulait toujours à Walter. Seulement cette fois elle ne le laisserait pas faire, elle allait se battre pour ce qu'elle méritait : être heureuse avec son fils et l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

 **FIN**


End file.
